Ash, Alexa, and Viola
by WitChan
Summary: Takes place after the story "Alexa and Viola". Oneshot.


Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon and its characters.

"Get ready," Ash said, taking his clothes of in front of their faces, smiling at them.

Moments ago, Ash, a teenager, and his Pokemon, a Pikachu, caught two sisters, Alexa and Viola naked. Then, the  
sisters asked Ash to join them in a threesome and Ash accepted. Alexa and Viola began their relationship a few days ago.

Anyway, Ash lies on his back and spreads his legs as the sister move closer to his balls. Mouthing his balls, the  
sisters hold Ash's cock and start jerking it, getting their hair rubbed as Ash moans.

"Don't stop," Ash said.

Getting happy from the words Ash just said, Alexa and Viola stroke his cock faster, refusing to blink. Ash likes it  
when they stare at them as much as he likes the sexy treatment they're giving him. Pikachu just stands there at the same spot, although, he's enjoying the threesome between Alexa, Viola, and his best friend.

They decide not to make Ash cum, so they let go of his cock as they continue to suck on his testicles. Ash's glad  
that he came here at the right time. If not, he would obviously do something boring.

"Now let me fuck you, Viola," Ash said.

The ball sucking comes to end. Then, Viola lies on the ground, opening her legs for Ash as he brings himself closer  
to her, lies on her, and sticks his dick in her pussy to fuck her. As for Alexa, she tastes Ash's asshole, while touching  
his ass and having her eyes shut.

"Oh, Ash..." Viola moaned.

Many thrusts lead Ash cumming inside Viola, and he ends it as Alexa let go of his ass. Facing Ash, Alexa asks,  
"Wanna live with us, Ash?"

"I'd love to, Alexa," Ash replied.

"Then that mean we'll become a big couple, huh?" Viola said.

"Yep, Ash said.

"Let's make out, shall we?" Alexa suggested.

Ash and Viola accept as they come towards Alexa for a triple french-kiss.

"ASH!" someone yelled, causing Ash and the sisters to break their kiss, and looked at her. Her name is Valerie, a  
Gym Leader. Her girlfriend, Olympia, is standing behind her. Olympia, too, is a Gym Leader. Ash saw them making out earlier. "Why are you kissing with those freaks!?"

"Yeah, Ash!" Olympia folds her arms.

"That's hilarious, coming from someone with a special someone, Olympia, that looks like a fucking dude!" Viola  
countered.

The Gym Leaders gasp, then they glare at Viola and Alexa as Olympia yells, "HOW DARE YOU!"

"You wanna get your ass kicked, eh!? Okay, then!" Valerie said, cracking her knuckles.

"Thunderbolt, Pikachu!" Ash, Viola, and Alexa ordered.

Valerie and Olympia run away, grab their clothes, and continue running as Pikachu chases them. "That's right,  
bitches! Fuck off and never fuck with us again, you got that!?" Alexa barked.

Pikachu returns to Ash and his girlfriends as Alexa controls her hand on Ash's ass. "Now, where we were?" Viola  
said.

* * *

A few weeks later, Ash, his pregnant girlfriends, and Pikachu are walking around Lumiose City. People walking past  
them give Ash, Viola, and Alexa angry looks on their faces. Valerie and Olympia told many people about Alexa, Ash, and Viola kissing together, which sickened half of them, while the rest didn't care.

"Stay away from them, Ash! Incest is wrong and you know it!" a random person yelled.

Giving that person a mean look on his face, Ash says, "Do I even know you!? Fuck off!"

"You tell him, Ash," Viola said.

"That's the twentieth person insulting us like that. God, they need to worry about their own life," Alexa said.

"Agreed," Ash said.

"Let's head to an alley. I feel like making out with you two," Viola said.

"Then let's get there," Alexa said.

In an alley between two tall buildings, the gang see two women, Ryuko and Satsuki from Kill La Kill, making out like  
crazy, and they smile. Both were shirtless, since their shirts were laying on the ground. To them, the two look related, which is true. Ryuko and Satsuki were from a far away place. After a big, dramatic event there, they developed an incest relationship and decided to move to Lumiose City.

"Hi," Alexa said, interrupting their kiss.

"Are you two sisters?" Viola asked.

"Yes," Ryuko and Satsuki replied in unison.

"Cool!" Alexa and Viola said together.

Ryuko and Satsuki continue to kiss one another as Alexa pins Viola and kisses her near the non-Kalosians. "Oh, what the hell. I'll watch," Ash said.

The End


End file.
